Brightest of Lights
by Redcrimsonblood
Summary: When a mob attacks Naruto and finds a dead body of a little girl they go crazy with hate and try to kill him for good. Except a weird swirl causes everything to go haywire and Naruto is transported to another world. Where is he? What really caused the dem
1. The Swirl

_Brightest of Lights_

_**Summary: **When a mob attacks Naruto and finds a dead body of a little girl they go crazy with hate and try to kill him for good. Except a weird swirl causes everything to go haywire and Naruto is transported to another world. Where is he? What really caused the demon marks on the little girl? And why the hell is he in the body of a cat!? _

_**Personal Note: **Yup, another story. It just started to come to me as I wrote so I changed my story around with a complete 180. :)_

_**Extra Information: **This story started out as a Naruto one-shot, but obviously it just started with a mind of its own. _

_**Inspiration Songs: **Some people ask me how I get inspiration for my fics. So I thought, hey. Why don't I put them up here? So here's your Inspiration Songs! "_First Date by Blink 182". "This is me/Gotta find you - Demi Lovato/ Joe Jonas". "Here I am By Renee Sandstrom". "I want a mom - From Rugrats go to Paris movie"

**_Voices & Text:_**

"Blah Blah Blah" - _Regular Talking_

_'Blah Blah Blah' - Thinking_

_"BlAH bLah blAH" - The 'thing' talking._

**_"Blah Blah Blah" _**- Kyuubi speaking

* * *

Naruto gasped in pain when he scraped his back against a nail on the underside of the old dumpster outside his apartment building. He cowered when he heard a voice yell, "I heard it! The demon is over here somewhere!" He cowered further when he heard multiple feet hit the pavement around him. He couldn't be found. He **_couldn't_**! He was so close to his home. So damn **_close._** He narrowed his eyes when the footsteps were getting closer. _'It won't take them long to find me. I have to get to my apartment! It isn't that far..'_Naruto jumped when two huge feet with short, chubby legs started jumping to look into the dumpster. It would only take them a few more moments to find the boy underneath...

He took a deep breathe and started crawling to the back of the dumpster. Beside the dumpster were three trash cans. They wouldn't conceal him for long, but it was worth a try at this point. Deep blue eyes looked out from under the dumpster warily as he slunk out on his stomach to the first trash can. He jumped suddenly when somebody screamed and dove behind the first trash can. He held his breathe while he listened to the people who were out to kill him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" The women who screamed sobbed dramatically.

"What is it?" A man with a deep voice asked the hypervenilating women.

"Look!" She screeched as she pointed to something-or at least he thought so from behind his hiding place.

"Oh gods..." The man whispered in shock.

"What's wrong, Mikelit(1)?" Some other guy asked with a drunken slurr.

"Oh Kami..." The slurred man said in shock, sobered at the sight of whatever this was.

Naruto, curiosity getting the best of him looked out from his hiding place to where the people were starting to gather. He frowned when he couldn't get a good look. Then his face paled as a young man around the age of 17 with dark brown hair lifted up the body of a dead girl. She looked around the age of three or four, paler than a ghost, bloodied, and three huge claw marks over her stomach. The claw marks tore her open, and after he picked her up her guts started flowing out of the poor girl's body.

"Three claw marks...And she was so close to where the demon is hiding." The man's face shone with malice as he screamed, "I know the demon did this! Only a demon has claws that huge!" He broke down crying. "Oh gods...oh gods...Mariko...little sister..."

The mob went around the poor man and started comforting the girl's brother who was starting to rave at this point. "She always boasted how she was gonna be a ninja...always saying she was gonna befriend the demon and prove to me he wasn't evil. Oh gods...I bet she confronted him early, and he killed her!" He let out a bloodcurdling scream that made Naruto's heart stop.

He wasn't sure if his heart stopped out of fear for himself or sadness for the girl and her family, but he knew if he didn't get out of here soon they would find him and kill him without mercy for the fallen girl. He slunk over to the next trash can while the man raved and looked around for him desperately.

The mob was getting closer to his hiding spot. An old lady started looking in the trash can that he was hiding behind and Naruto panicked. He shot out and ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the alleyway. He started to push himself harder when he heard the old lady scream, and the mob starting the chase.

When he was just a few feet from his apartment he swerved and went down the alleyway he never went down because it was too dark and scary. _'If I go to my apartment they'd get me and destroy it. I can't let that happen again!' _The alleyway started getting darker and creepier the farther he ran, but he couldn't stop running. He wouldn't let them hurt him again!

The mob was catching up, and they started laughing and circling Naruto when they got to a dead end. Naruto sat down with his back to the huge fence and let a lone tear go down his face. He wasn't getting away from this. The mob got closer and suddenly the deep voice man came to the front and pointed down at Naruto.

"Look! Look! He's sitting on the mark of the demons! He IS Kyuubi! Kill him before he finishes it and destroys our village!" he screamed as he took out a large butcher knife. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked down to see the same swirl that was on his stomach when he used catra. Or chatara. Or something. (2)

Naruto was rudely thrust to the ground with the butcher knife. He screamed in pain when the knife went through his shoulder and blood started filling the circle. The mob closed in and started doing unspeakable things to him with whatever weapon they could find. Naruto screamed and cried for mercy, but the older brother came up with the girl still in his arms and kicked Naruto in the crotch. Naruto let out another whimper and tried to curl up into a ball.

"You bastard demon! What mercy do you deserve?! You KILLED my little sister! She never did a goddamn thing to you! I'll make you suffer! I'll MAKE YOU SUFFER!" He screamed as the mob closed in again and started beating him more harshly.

Naruto screamed, "I NEVER KILLED HER! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Red chakra started pouring out of the boy's body to heal him and started swirling into the blood already mixed on the swirl mark under Naruto. The mob started backing up but the older brother rushed forward and screamed, " KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL!"

Naruto screamed again as the malevolent chakra rushed around the swirl, "LEAVE ME **_ALONE!" _**The red chakra shot out and the swirl underneath him started to grow the brightest of lights. Naruto screamed again, and the swirl started darkening to a glowing black.

Screams erupted from the mob as black tentacles came out of the walls and started ripping them apart in the most gruesome of ways. Soon the swirl stopped glowing, and the red chakra flowed back into his body as he collapsed, unconscious.

"_Ahhh, whAt a ShaME. So mANy dEad BodIEs." _A voice that sounded like death, rusty gates creaking, and dying screams said malicoiusly as they walked over the multiple dead bodies of the mob. The 'thing' had a long robe with a hood covering their body and face with a hunched back and a lopsided walk. The 'thing' walked up to Naruto and leaned down, tracing their gnarled old fingers over the swirl.

_"PooR lITtle NarUto. So hURt bY thEse mINdless HumANs." _The 'thing' muttered sadly. _"It iS sUCH a ShaMe yOu muST lIVe heRe..." _The 'thing' suddenly smirked and said gleefully, _"WhY sHOuld I lEt yOu sTay in This wORThless HumAn vILLage? YeSSss, YesssSS! I know wherE tO sENd yOu! DeaR liTTle oNe...I hOPe you enJoy yOur nEw homE." _

The 'thing' grinned and started tracing over the swirl and started to utter an incantation.

_"Kuta Fe jaKa taDajki seno akka mori cantio. Te te! Se no! Shistartisu!" (3)_The swirl started glowing orange, red, green, and blue. _"Oh SpiRits of tHe Sun-" _The orange and red glowed simultaneously. _"Earth-"_ The green started glowing with the orange and red. _"And Sky-"_ The blue started glowing over the others and did a protective shield over the boy and swirl. _"PlEasE tAkE thIs poOr bOy to tHe LaNd of Shistartisu, aNd lEt hIM hAVE a NorMal Life."_ The colors glowed and a blinding light lit up the alleyway causing the 'thing' to cover its eyes.

When the light died down the 'thing' grinned at the empty space where the boy once laid. The only signs something happened here was the dead bodies torn beyond recognition. The 'thing' started walking towards one of the walls where he lifted up its hand, and a shadowy door appeared. One shadow lashed out and started dragging the 'thing' into the 'door'. The 'thing' looked back one more time and let out a whisper before he got sucked through the hole, and it disappeared completely.

_"HaVE fUn iN tHe lAnd of Shistartisu, NarUto. And iN yOUr nEw bOdy." _

_--_

_(1)-_ _I know it isn't Japanese. It's just a nickname from the drunken man._

_(2)-I know how to spell chakra. It is just Naruto's version of it. _

_(3)-He's just saying along the lines of, "Open the portal, Between space and time, open. Open to! The Land of Sistartisu!" Just pretty much that. Cept' put in more details and stuff. _

**_Dear Readers, _**

**Thanks for reading my new story. I hope you liked it. And don't worry. I'll still try to write my other stories.**

**Redcrimsonblood**


	2. Kyuubi is out!

_Brightest of Lights_

_**Summary: **When a mob attacks Naruto and finds a dead body of a little girl they go crazy with hate and try to kill him for good. Except a weird swirl causes everything to go haywire and Naruto is transported to another world. Where is he? What really caused the demon marks on the little girl? And why the hell is he in the body of a fox!? _

_**Personal Note: PLEASE READ THE "EXTRA INFORMATION" (IT IS ABOUT THE STORY)**_

_**Extra Information: **Yea, I kinda fucked up with the first chapter. What I get for trying to put 50 different ideas into one story. Anyway, even though Naruto was attacked by the mob and all, and it seems he's like 7 or so...well he isn't. This story "technically" starts after the Wave Arc. I have some good ideas, and the story line pretty much already decided. Just so you know- this story will be huge if I do it right. So, if I'm at 20 chapters and Naruto isn't still on his journey you all have permission to bitch at me. :) Also, I changed him from being a cat to a fox. Would've made more sense that way._

_**Inspiration Songs: **Some people ask me how I get inspiration for my fics. So I thought, hey. Why don't I put them up here? So here's your Inspiration Songs! "_Stand in the Rain by Superchick." etc.

**_Voices & Text:_**

"Blah Blah Blah" - _Regular Talking_

_'Blah Blah Blah' - Thinking_

_"BlAH bLah blAH" - The 'thing' talking._

**_"Blah Blah Blah" _**- Kyuubi speaking

* * *

**_PLEASE READ THE "EXTRA INFORMATION" (IT IS ABOUT THE STORY)_**

--

Naruto groaned when he started wake. _'Owww, I feel like I got trampled by 700 ninja. What happened to me?'_ He closed his eyes when the sun shone in his eyes, and the memories came back to him. _'Oh yea...I was chased by that mob. What was that red chakra? And that swirl mark? Wait a second...am I smaller!?'_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light and stood up carefully. He froze. "What...the...hell!? Four legs?" He lifted up his 'hand' and screamed, "**OH MY GOD! I HAVE _PAWS!"_**

**_--_**

Over on the other side of a lake a black leopard cub with odd green eyes looked over to an older Jaguar. "Did you hear something, Cove?" The Jaguar shook his head slowly, "No, you're just hearing things. Now shut up. I'm trying to teach you how to hunt here."

The cub frowned but looked over across the lake to the forest. _'I swear I heard something.'_

* * *

"Okay, don't panic Naruto. There has to be a reason why I'm an animal. What did Sakura say about this situation?" _"When in a situation you have no idea about, use your head. Look around first. Figure out where you are, and if possible connect it to the situation."_

"Oh yeah! Look around!" Naruto lifted his head and gasped, "Oh my god! Where the hell am I!?" He was at the edge of a huge, sparkling lake, and to his back was a huge forest with vines and branches hanging down.

"Noooo, why me? Damnit!" Naruto whined to himself. "Ah, well, while I'm here I better get a drink." Naruto padded over to the lake and took a gallon of water. When he lifted his head he looked at his reflection and gasped at himself. "Holy shit. I'm a golden fox! Damn Kyuubi. I bet he has something to do with this."

**_"Not quite, kit."_**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of his fur. Fur bristling he looked around him warily, "Who's there?!" he barked.

Laughter came out of nowhere, and the voice answered, **_"In your head, kit."_**

"Kyuubi!? When could you talk to me? Wait...wait! Do you know where we are? And why I'm in this body?!"

**_"For your questions...1. Since we got here. 2. Not at all. 3. I still don't know."_**

Naruto groaned, "Great. If you don't know...then who does?"

"I do, fox kit." cawed a crow on a branch. Naruto looked up warily, "Who are you? And where are we then?"

"My name is Cawner, and you are in the Land of _Shistartisu." _

"Shistartisu? Never heard of it. Do you know how to get back to the Ninja Nations?"

"Never heard of it! Let out your foxy friend! He could tell you answers."

Naruto bared his teeth and let out a snarl, "I'm not gonna fall for that!"

Cawner rolled his eyes, "I don't know where you're from, fox kit, but I DO know here you can let him out without consequence."

Naruto frowned and was about to protest, but Cawner interuppted him. "Fox kit, HE can only tell you where you are EXACTLY."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, but how do I let him out?"

**"_Just wave your tail around in a swirl. Our tails are used like hands in this world."_**

Naruto started swirling his tail and red chakra came out of the swirl and a fox shape materilized.

Kyuubi stretched, maw gaping in a yawn, **"Feels so great to be out of that sewer." **There stood Kyuubi in all his miniature glory. A red fox with 9 white tipped tails that was the size of a full-grown tiger. (Naruto is the size of a small dog)

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi and snorted, "Kinda small, aren't you?"

**"Like you have the right to talk, kit. Now, I grew up in the Land of Shistartisu. This is a whole other world from the one you're used to. You could say we got sucked to another dimension. "**

"Then how am I supposed to get home!?"

**"That I don't know. I haven't been in this world for ages."**

Naruto growled in frustration, "Great! Just great!" Kyuubi snorted in annoyance, **"I don't know why you actually want to go back. You're treated worse than dirt."**

Naruto sneered, " My precious people are there. When they see I'm not there they'll start to worry."

Kyuubi laughed and was about to mock Naruto when Cawner interuptted, "I know who can tell you how to get back to your world."

Naruto looked at him excitedly, "Who!?" "Cove, The oldest Jaguar. He lives across this very lake." Naruto looked confused, "What's a Jaguar?" **"A lage spotted cat." **Naruto growled, " I hate cats." **"As do I. That hallcat gave you the most number of injuries out of all your battles. If I ever see that thing again I'm going to rip it apart very..very slowly." **Kyuubi was grinning evily and cackling lowly.

Cawner looked scared as he stood on Naruto's head. Naruto sqeaked and shook his head, trying to get Cawner off. Cawner cawed indignatly while flapping his wings, "I'm gonna show you the way Idiot fox kit!" Naruto growled but stopped shaking his head, "You can fly!" "I need to be at your level!" He resorted. Naruto growled angrily.

**"Alright, crow. Show us the way." **Kyuubi growled. Cawner smirked and pointed, "Alright, start running across the lake!" Naruto grinned wickedly, "Too easy!" He started running to the lake and didn't notice Kyuubi's amused smirk.

**'Poor, poor naive kit.'**

A screech ran throughout the forest when Naruto stepped on the water and fell in. Cawner laughed as he flapped over the spot Naruto fell in. When Naruto didn't come to the top Kyuubi looked worried and sniffed over the water. He jumped onto the water, red chakra holding him up as he dunked his head and brought up a very wet and pissed off golden rat. Naruto shivered while Kyuubi started carrying him across the lake.

Cawner laughed while he flew beside them, "Poor fox kit. Water too good for you?" Naruto glared up at Cawner and spat out some more water, "Why did I fall in? I molded chakra perfectly!"

Kyuubi snorted and talked with Naruto still in his jaws, **"You need to mold demon chakra to walk on water in this world." **Naruto whined, "But I don't have demon chakra!" **"Yes you do. For the first 11 years of your life did you think I was sleeping?"**

Naruto looked at him blankly and Kyuubi sweatdropped. **"Well, I didn't. I was slowly merging 2 tails into you." **Naruto looked confused, "So then why do you 9 tails? And does that mean I'm a demon?" Naruto's eyes clouded over with sadness when he said the last word.

**"I grew back my 2 tails inside you, but yea. You're a two-tailed golden fox demon. When the demon chakra activates you'll end up having tails and ears in your mortal form."** Naruto's eyes widened, "WHAT!? I'll be killed! Wait, can't I put a genjutsu over it?"

Kyuubi shook his head, **"Nope, as a demon genjutsu is dispelled instantly." **Naruto groaned, "Great, now I will be called a demon." Kyuubi sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck and he yelped. **"Shut up, kit. You should be honored to be called a demon considering you're golden."**

Naruto looked at him confused, "What does that have to do with anything?" The small group of three were already on the soil again and Kyuubi dropped the wet bundle on the ground. Naruto growled at the retreating figure, "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!" Kyuubi had his muzzle in the air and was inhaling deeply. Suddenly he lowered his muzzle and growled at the bushes ahead of them.

Naruto growled at Kyuubi, "What the hell are you growling at?!" Kyuubi snarled at him, effectivly shutting Naruto up. Kyuubi growled darkly at the bushes once again, **"Come out, felines." **

A large Jaguar with a dead eye and a ruffled pelt came out of the bushes with a smaller black leopard cub with green eyes following. "Who are you foxes?" The Jaguar hissed angrily. "In OUR territory!?"

Cawner got inbetween the two growling groups and cawed, "Stop fighting! The foxes are not apart of HER territory. They are outsiders."

The Jaguar stopped hissing and sat down with his tail draped over his paws, "Alright, then who are you two then?" The black leopard layed on his stomach and watched the golden fox carefully.

Kyuubi stopped growling and sat down, but not before he grabbed Naruto with one of his lush tails and sat him between his front paws. He didn't need Naruto attacking them like an idiot.

**"I'm Kyuubi no Yoko, and this is Naruto no Yoko." **Naruto looked insulted and was just about to blurt out his real name when Kyuubi hit Naruto upside the head and let out a warning growl in the fox language. **_"Don't say your real name. Pretend you are my son. The Uzumakis aren't welcome in these parts." _**

Naruto nodded relunctlently and the Jaguar pretended to ignore their little chat.

"What are the Yokos doing in my territory? They haven't been here in centurys."

**"Problems, but I can only tell one cat that. Now, who are you two?"**

The Jaguar answered, "I am Cove, and the little cub beside me is Dabalu."

--

**Dear Readers,**

**Hope you like the new chapter! Let the next come as easily as the first! And if you have any questions about the story feel free to drop a review. :)**

**Redcrimsonblood**


	3. This is how we get back

_Brightest of Lights_

_**Summary: **When a mob attacks Naruto and finds a dead body of a little girl they go crazy with hate and try to kill him for good. Except a weird swirl causes everything to go haywire and Naruto is transported to another world. Where is he? What really caused the demon marks on the little girl? And why the hell is he in the body of a fox!? _

_**Personal Note: **I'm losing inspiration already..that or I'm just too much of a lazy ass. Prolly' the latter. -sigh- So here's another...boring...chapter. Cuz' yea, I won't be interested in this story until my big twist comes up. Which will prolly' take decades. T.T_

_**Extra Information: **_

_**Inspiration Songs: **Some people ask me how I get inspiration for my fics. So I thought, hey. Why don't I put them up here? So here's your Inspiration Songs! _

**_Voices & Text:_**

"Blah Blah Blah" - _Regular Talking_

_'Blah Blah Blah' - Thinking_

_"BlAH bLah blAH" - The 'thing' talking._

**_"Blah Blah Blah" _**- Kyuubi speaking

_**Disclaimer:**-gasp- I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, but I own every OC here so...DONT THINK OF TOUCHING THEM! I'LL ROAST YOUR -insert lots of M-rated censored shit...:(-Really, who came up with the idea of putting disclaimers up? It's so stupid. If you're dumb enough to actually think the people who write here OWN the story you shouldn't even be on this site! Humanity..-shakes head- _

* * *

Kyuubi smirked**, "You're Cove the Oldest Jaguar? Who would have thought it would be so easy to find you." **Cove narrowed his eye warily, "What do you need from me, Yoko?" **"Something important, but we can't talk about it in the open." **Cove nodded and stood up, "Lets go to my home. Dabalu, follow." The black leopard cub looked up in surprise, "What about my hunting trip?!" Cove looked back over his shoulder, "Next time." He turned to Kyuubi who was now walking beside him and started a conversation.

"My home is in Buruwai. The name means; Town of Silver Shards. They say there are magical silver shards underground that keep the town safe." Kyuubi looked interested, **"Most likely it is true. Back centuries ago the Magachi family entrusted me with 5 silver shards. After they died I buried them somewhere." **Cove smiled thoughtfully and the two older demons went further into the forest, leaving the two kits to catch up.

Naruto looked at the black leopard curiously as they walked side by side. What was his name? Dabalu or was it Dabalo? He looked to be atleast 1 inch taller than himself, and he looked to be pretty strong. _'Weird eyes though.'_

"What the hell are you looking at, fox?" Dabalu growled darkly.

"Not your ugly face." Naruto sneered smugly. This cub was an asshole.

Dabalu growled, "Shouldn't I be saying that line?"

Naruto spat at him, "Arrogant ass."

Cawner flew between them and sighed dramatically. "I'm not sure which one of you I should peck first."

"Why are you still here Cawner? You gonna stay with us for awhile?" Naruto asked with a grin. Cawner was the first demon he met here; He was happy that the annoying bird was still there.

"Only until I hear what you're going to say to Cove. I can't stay with you forever. I have a family to go back to after all." He cawed as he landed on Naruto's head.

Dabalu, feeling left out asked the 'strange bird' who his family is. Cawner smiled and murmered thoughtfully, "Well, there's my bird-mate Shana, and my two eggs; Lina(1) and Viru(2)."

"WHAA!? I thought you were younger than that! You're old!" Naruto gasped in surprise, but he yelped quickly enough when Cawner pecked his muzzle.

**"Kit! Cub! Hurry up; We're here!"**

Naruto looked up and ran towards the two older demons with Dabalu on his heels. He gasped when he looked at the town in front of him. It was so big! _'I never knew demons had TOWNS!'_

Buruwai looked almost exactly one of those towns on the outskirts of fire county. The only difference was signs with demons on them, and there were no dirt roads. It was all grass; Plus there was a strange shine to everything. It seemed as if the town was _glowing._

Naruto frowned and cocked his head cutely while he looked around. _'Why is there that silver glow?'_He asked his question to Cove, and the Old Jaguar smiled, "Buruwai has the glow because of the silver shards that protect us. It used to glow much brighter but the shards have been weakening over the years."

Cove stopped in front of a red-domed shape house and walked in, leaving the kits to close the doors. They all stopped in a large circle-shaped room that had mats on the ground. Cove went over to an old rugged black one and laid his head on his paws.

"Take a seat."

Kyuubi chose a red mat and laid down with his tails laid out like a fan. Naruto jumped on the yellow one beside him and grinned as he hopped on the "new" one. Kyuubi growled and hit him upside the head. "Why the hell do you always hit me!?" He cried indignantly. Kyuubi rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot."

Cove looked amused as he watched the two bicker. Ah, foxes. Dabalu growled in annoyance after he sat on the mat, "Both of you shut up and explain what you want."

**"Be wary of your words, cub. Even weakened as I am I still have enough power to crush you under my paws." **Kyuubi warned before he turned to cove. **"As you said before the Yokos have not been in Shistartisu in centuries. To cover any confusion I left this land long ago for my own reasons and used the power of Inari to land in another dimension."**

Cove widened his eye and sat up, "What!? You used the power of _Inari_to go to another dimension? You know as well as I do that Inari wouldn't take that you used his power lightly."

Kyuubi smirked, **"I know. I paid the price already for going against him. Now, the land I landed on was the Ninja Nations. The Nations were controlled by humans, and the humans scorned demons and animals alike. It sickened me when I arrived there so I took more of Inari's power and became a nine-tailed."**

"You took quite a few risks. Inari must have been livid."

Kyuubi nodded, **"He was; By the time I realized this it was too late though. To put a long story short I and the other 8 Demon Lords went rampad on the Nations. We believed it was ludicrous that the humans controlled the planet. On one of my "missions" I attacked the Fire Country. The Fire country is home to the best ninja around. I underestimated them and was defeated. Their leader sealed me into his son, who I now call my own." **

"Ah, so that's how you paid the price. So, let me take a guess. Somehow you and and the kit were sent back to Shistartisu, and the kit wants to go back to his home. Am I correct?"

Kyuubi smirked knowingly, **"No wonder you are known as the wisest, but yes. The kit wants to go back, but as I am now I don't have the power to call on Inari again."**

"If you called him a third time he'd most likely just kill you; Plus the kit to prove a point. But even so, yes I know how to get back to your Ninja Nations." Cove stood up and walked to a large scroll shelf where he pulled out a large scroll. He sat back down on the mat again and opened the scroll with his tail.

The scroll opened slowly, and a large map of Shistartisu stared back at them. Cove pointed to where it said "Buruwai" on the southwestern part of the map. "This is where you are now. There is a great mother tree that has been with us since the beginning of time. She is known as The Mother Tree commonly, but her real name in the ancient tongue is _Aii'Iial. _It is known her roots spread all under Shistartisu, and if she were destroyed all life on this planet would cease to exist.

To get to her you must go all across the map until you land in The Northern Reaches. She is rumored to be in a cave where it is warm, sunny, and full of life. The path to her will take months, maybe even years or decades until you can reach The Northern Reaches. Although, even then there is a good chance you will never find her. She will grant a wish to the one who find her if he or she is worthy. If he or she is not worthy the land will shake, and they will be killed; Their blood used to feed the plants of this world."

Kyuubi's eyes were wide in shock, **"The Northern Reaches!? That frozen wasteland is the terror of every demon and human alike on this planet!" **

"Wait what? Demon AND human? I thought only demons were here!" Naruto asked, stunned. Cove shook his head, "No young kit. Both live in this land."

"Only both the demons and humans have been at war for 300 years now." Dabalu interuppted. "300 years ago the humans started feeling threatened by the demons, and they banded together to kill all demons. The demons were enraged they would try to disrupt their rule and started killing humans also."

Cove nodded sagely, "Yes, ever since then this land has been in chaos. Some demons are tired of fighting and have went into hiding. Others are still killing; some even side with the humans and kill their brethren. Don't get me wrong though. EVERY human hates demons and try to kill us. They even back stab the ones who help them. Don't expect to befriend any on your journey."

Kyuubi growled, **"Why didn't the gods do anything to stop this?" **Cove sighed, "Because they have their own battle to fight. The gods are fighting a force never seen in this world or any other. They're called The Dark Army, but also the _Varauu-Taka'nai _by themselves. They have a whole more language than us, and they wish to destroy us. They have already destroyed the 5 other planets to this dimension."

Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock, **"Shistartisu is the last." **

"Yes, and they fight to destroy the Mother Tree as we speak."

"WHAT!? So if they kill that old tree this world will destroy itself, and everyone here would die!?" Naruto yapped in panic. Dabalu nodded, "You two would be destroyed too, and you two would never get to go back home."

**"How long until they break the barriers, seals, and defeat the gods at this point?"**

"If the course of the Demon and Human battle doesn't change soon I'd say Shistartisu has **5 more years left.**"

* * *

(1)- Lina is pronounced "Lie-na"

(2)- Viru is pronounced "Vur-roo"

**Dear Readers, **

**FINALLY! This chapter was a pain in the ass to right. Just so you guys know I have my story's progress up on my profile now. Look at that for updates of how far I am.**

**Redcrimsonblood**


	4. Cold Hate

_Brightest of Lights_

_**Summary: **When a mob attacks Naruto and finds a dead body of a little girl they go crazy with hate and try to kill him for good. Except a weird swirl causes everything to go haywire and Naruto is transported to another world. Where is he? What really caused the demon marks on the little girl? And why the hell is he in the body of a fox!? _

**_Personal Note: _**Damn original ideas! DAMN THEM TO HELL! -- I'm only on the 4th chapter, and yet this story is ready to pound me into a pulp like TLotFFH! But anyway, any of you that read that story...it's gonna take a LONG time to update it. But I refuse to abandon it. Hell, I'll start my other stories up after I finish that one. PoTD I probably won't continue though. THe rewrite somebody else did is way better.

_**Extra Information: **_

_**Inspiration Songs: **Some people ask me how I get inspiration for my fics. So I thought, hey. Why don't I put them up here? So here's your Inspiration Songs! _

**_Voices & Text:_**

"Blah Blah Blah" - _Regular Talking_

_'Blah Blah Blah' - Thinking_

_"BlAH bLah blAH" - The 'thing' talking._

**_"Blah Blah Blah" _**- Kyuubi speaking

_**Disclaimer:**-gasp- I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto_

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"Exactly what I said, Kakashi-sensei. I went to his apartment to check on him, and he wasn't there. I've searched all over Konoha. He's gone."

"This is Naruto we're talking about, Sasuke-kun! He couldn't get out of Konoha without somebody seeing him!"

Kakashi sighed, "We'll have to talk to Sandaime-sama about this. It won't end well." He glanced at Sasuke, who looked a little paler than normal. "Did you see anything else? Any clues?"

Sasuke hesitated, "I...did find...something."

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked slowly. Her beloved was hesitating. _Hesitating._What could have happened to cause the Great Uchiha to be...scared?

"When I looked through his apartment it looked like a war zone. Blood was everywhere...and so was pieces of orange fabric. Ripped to shreds."

Kakashi looked interested and put his book away. "Go on." Sasuke shuddered and Sakura put a hand on his shoulder which he didn't shrug off. Kakashi looked more worried at that. "What did you see Sasuke?"

"I got worried and looked around more. I found rocks with notes saying things like, "You should have been killed that day." , "Get out of our village, demon." , and many more. I found broken sake bottles, bloody knives, and lots of puked blood. The blood turned out to be a trail so I followed."

Sasuke grimaced and Kakashi put a hand on his other shoulder and kneeled down so he stared into his eyes. "Continue." Sasuke let out another shudder and closed his eyes.

"The blood trail ended at a certain point so I believed he teleported, but he was too injured to go far. I searched more and found the blood under a dumpster. It went behind trash cans. There was a lot of blood puddles so he stayed there long. One blood puddle was larger than the others so I thought he was staring at something."

He took a deep breathe and Kakashi squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. As did Sakura with a worried look directed at her crush.

"I found a body; Of a little girl.(1) Her blood was more crusty so she was dead longer than Naruto was injured. She had...3 huge claw marks going across her stomach. I can't say the state of her more than that; It's too gruesome, but I believe she was three or four."

He took another breathe and Kakashi asked softly, "And Naruto?"

"I went back to the blood puddle. I think he was found or something because he began to run. The trail went into..."

He shuddered, "This dark alley. The moment I looked at that place I knew I wouldn't like what was held within, but I went farther. I wish I didn't. Blood was everywhere, bodies were torn beyond recognition. My desire to know what happened to Naruto worsened, and so I avoided the bodies and went farther. His body wasn't there, but a huge puddle of blood was. If he's still alive after that...then he doesn't have long. Purple was in with the blood too so he was poisoned."(2)

Sakura looked horrified while Sasuke looked like he was going to puke. Kakashi frowned, "This is cause for worry. Are you absolutely sure there were no other clues?" Sasuke frowned, "Well, under the blood puddle was very thin markings of power. I believe there was a seal there; it was shaped like that tattoo on Naruto's stomach, but I can only see it with the sharingan."

Kakashi tensed and narrowed his eye, "This causes for concern. Go back home. Both of you. I must tell this to the Hokage."

"No."

Kakashi glared back at Sasuke, "What do you mean, no? That was an order."

"I don't give a damn if that was an order. Naruto is our teammate. I'm going." Sasuke growled darkly, eyes flashing dangerously. "Sasuke-kun is right Kakashi-sensei. We're his teammates. We deserve to know what is going on." Sakura said with an out of character conviction. This request wasn't because Sasuke wanted to know. She also did.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, but don't ask unnecessary questions."

_-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-_

"This..is very bothersome indeed." The Sandiame frowned while he smoked his pipe. _'It's not too hard to know why the villagers were after Naruto, and why he didn't fight back...but how did the villagers get killed? Naruto couldn't have done it. He's too kind-hearted. Maybe Kyuubi? The seal Sasuke talked about looked exactly like Naruto's seal. Did the Kyuubi use it to break free? The blast could have killed all those people and destroyed Naruto's body.' _

"Hokage-sama, I may have an idea what happened, and so do you but..." Kakashi looked at his last two students and frowned. Sarutobi nodded sagely, "They deserve to know the truth. Sasuke. Sakura. What you are about to hear is an S-class secret, and you may speak to NOBODY about it. Do I make myself clear?"

The two Genins nodded their heads and Kakashi picked up where Sarutobi left off. "On the night of the Kyuubi attack...You know the history right?" Sakura nodded, "Yondiame-sama killed the Kyuubi with a jutsu that cost his own life."

"The history you know is false. The Kyuubi wasn't killed that night."

Sakura gasped, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, "Yondiame-sama used a technique that did cost him his life. It was a sealing jutsu."

"He sealed the Kyuubi into the dobe."

Everybody looked at Sasuke and the elders of the room nodded sadly.

"So then all that blood...the sake...knives...notes..." Sasuke eyes were darkening with everything he said.

Sarutobi sighed, "Yes, the villagers hate Naruto and attack him at every turn." "Wait! Why didn't Naruto fight back or run?!" Sakura protested weakly. Sarutobi sighed again; He was getting too old for this.

"The council and the villagers would be after his head the moment the news got out he hurt somebody, and even if he tried to run...well, he knows it's no use anymore. In his mind, they hunt him down, beat him, and leave him alone after. It just turned out this attack turned into a whole new situation."

"Attack? Don't you mean beating?" Sasuke was glaring up at the Sandiame with every ounce of coldness he had in his body. Which is a lot, mind you. "And you never did anything. ANBU guards, send him to another village, ask _me_ to take him in. You know as well as I do that I have a huge compound to myself. I wouldn't have minded him being there."

Sarutobi sighed again, way too old for this. "ANBU wasn't an option. Some hate him. The council would put an assasin in with the ANBU. Wasn't an option. I couldn't send him to another village. They would just turn him into a weapon and use him against Konoha."

"And why not send him to me? Well?" Sasuke sneered at the Sandiame, "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say fox?"

"SASUKE!" Kakashi snapped, "You're talking to the Hokage! Be respectful!"

Sasuke laughed coldly, "Respectful? To him? Don't make me laugh!" Sasuke glared at the both of them. "He couldn't even protect one of his own people. What kind of Hokage is he then?"

The silence in the room was deadly enough to kill. Kakashi's anger. Sarutobi's guilt. Sakura's shock and Sasuke's cold hatred.

Sasuke sneered when nobody answered him and walked out the door, slamming them on the way out.

"Just as I thought."

_-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-_

_(1)- Hey, the marks are important. All I can say. It IS in the summary after all. But to avoid any confusion; yes her brother carried her to the area where he died, with her in his arms. The body just happened to go back to where it was before. :P Just use your imaginations!_

_(2)- Yea, Naruto doesn't look injured in Shistartisu. It's because the ritual the cloak thingy did healed all his wounds. _

**Dear Readers,**

**Blame my friend Taro for the lateness. :'( He distracted me.**

**Redcrimsonblood**


	5. 6 Guardians of Shistartisu

_Brightest of Lights_

_**Summary: **When a mob attacks Naruto and finds a dead body of a little girl they go crazy with hate and try to kill him for good. Except a weird swirl causes everything to go haywire and Naruto is transported to another world. Where is he? What really caused the demon marks on the little girl? And why the hell is he in the body of a fox!? _

_**Personal Note: **Yea, I'm sorry this is so short. I had major writer's block on this chapter. I have the next two chapters planned out though so they should come out a little faster. _

_**Extra Information: **Yea, 6 Guardians. I kinda took that from "naruto", but then again I didn't because I only heard about them in passing. You'll learn more about the Guardians later on and yes. Cove is the feline Guardian. _

_**Inspiration Songs: **Some people ask me how I get inspiration for my fics. So I thought, hey. Why don't I put them up here? So here's your Inspiration Songs! (My playlist this time. P)_

**_The 6 Guardians of the Land in order of Meetings with Naruto(Also Extra Facts I may never say in story):_**

_Cove The Oldest Jaguar: 1st Guardian Naruto met on his journey to the Mother Tree. Cove has a rugged, old pelt with a missing eye. His Guardian Power in his prime was Lightning before he lost it in the 4th old war: Jikachi. Otherwise known as the "Feline & Canine Territory War". _

**_Voices & Text:_**

"Blah Blah Blah" - _Regular Talking_

_'Blah Blah Blah' - Thinking_

_"BlAH bLah blAH" - The 'thing' talking._

**_"Blah Blah Blah" _**- Kyuubi speaking

_**Disclaimer:**-gasp- I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto_

* * *

"5 years? That's...damn." Naruto muttered crossly as he looked down at his paws sadly. _'5 years? Just 5? He said the journey to that tree could take years or even decades! How are we supposed to get there in 5 years?' _

**"How many know of this?" **Kyuubi asked glaring at Cove in annoyance. Naruto looked at him with sympathy. Shistartisu was where he was born, grew up. How could anybody know what's going through his head at the news?

Cove sighed, "Only the 6 Guardians of the Land."

"Who're the 6 guardians?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that each Guardian is a different specie of demon and that each one is in a diffrent territory. If one is ever in another territory then you know something big is going on to make them travel."

Naruto cocked his head curiously, "Why is it bad for them to travel?" Cove smiled at the innocent question. "It's because every Guardian is either too old to travel or has crippling injuries from the old wars."

**"Most likely we'll meet some Guardians on our journey." **Kyuubi interrupted to save Naruto from his foolish question. Even though he'd probably never notice the slightly tense atmosphere. **"Now, that we have the information we need we should go into town and get supplies."**

"Wait! I love being a fox and all, but is there a way to go into a human form?" Naruto asked carefully. Dabalu growled, "How could you wa-" "Shush, Dabalu." Cove warned.

**"There is a way, but you can't do it yet. You must have more than one tail to go into your "human" form. You'll have to wait until your demon powers awaken."**

Naruto sighed sadly, "How long will that be?" **"Depends on you. Just wait, and it will awaken." **"Dabalu, go show them where the supply stores are. Kyuubi, please take the map. It will be more help to you than me." Kyuubi nodded and wrapped his tail around the map. "Lets go kits, and Thank you for all the help Cove."

"It was my pleasure. Good luck on your journey."

Kyuubi stepped out of Cove's home and turned to the quietly brooding panther cub. **"Cub, where are the best supply stores located?" **Dabalu looked up and growled in annoyance, "Follow me. Yukita's Adventure Shop is this way. She has the best supplies for long journeys in the town."

He turned around and started walking down the crowded street angrily. Why should HE have to deal with the two foxes? He should just let them die off and laugh in their faces! Damnable, unruly, slobbering, nasty foxes!

Cawner sighed, annoyed that he could sense Dabalu's growing anger. Being a Crow demon had its ups and downs. Very sucky downs too it seemed. He looked down at Naruto and pecked him roughly to get his attention. Naruto yelped and growled dangerously while Cawner cackled insanely, man this fox was fun!

"Well, Naruto...I believe it's time for me to go. My bird-mate is probably worried about me now, and I'd rather not deal with her pecking me to an early death."

Naruto looked stricken and looked up at him sadly, "You sure, Cawner? Can't you stay for a little while longer?" Cawner shook his black head, "Sorry fox kit." He flapped his wings and started to fly away but not before yelling back, "Good luck on your journey! I hope to see you again one day!"

Naruto called back but sighed sadly with tears in his eyes when Cawner was finally out of sight. In this new world, no friends...and when he finds one he leaves. Kyuubi looked at 'his' sad kit and was about to say something to comfort him when Dabalu interrupted with a nasty comment.

"I'm glad that stupid crow demon is gone. His low kind shouldn't even be in our territory."

Naruto's head shot up so fast Kyuubi stepped back slightly in surprise. Note:Slightly. He let out a snarl at the arrogant panther cub and spat, "Take that back!" Dabalu sneered victoriously at finally getting a rise out of the 'nasty' fox. "Why should I? Bird demons are one of the lowest demons in the hierarchy. They shouldn't be in the feline territory. We are, of course, the 3rd highest."

Naruto growled dangerously low, "I hate people like you. Thinking you're better than everybody else just because of your position." Dabalu smirked across from Naruto, "No, not thinking. ARE better than everybody else." Naruto barked angrily, "In your own head! You're nothing but a spoiled noble-blood(1)! I bet you can only bark, not bite!"

Dabalu's eyes flashed, and he settled himself into a fighting stance. His body was low to the ground, almost touching, and his paws were close together for a good pounce/run combo. His tail was close to the ground to avoid any high jumps, and his muzzle was almost touching the ground.

He smirked, "Lets see if you can bite, shall we?" Naruto growled and because he had no "demon" training he just crouched down into an incomplete fighting stance. His tail was twitching above his head, his paws were stretched out, and his head wasn't low enough. Dabalu smirked smugly; There were so many errors in his fighting stance it wasn't even funny!

They were just about to start fighting when Kyuubi broke the moment with a sigh. **"Okay kit, cub, go fight it out. I'll be in Yukita's Adventure Shop." **He pointed to the shop in front of them that had a large cardboard sign with a calico kitten playing with a yarn ball on it, and the words in bright pink, "Yukita's Adventure Shop".

Kyuubi trotted into the store, and the two looked back at each other. They both let out a growl and dug their claws into the earth.

Oh, it was **SO** on!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(1)- I'm saying "nobleblood" because I have no idea how to say it with them as "demons". _

_**Dear Readers, **_

_Alright! First fight scene! Let's see how well I can write a fight scene. :P_

**RedCrimsonBlood**

**Dear Readers, **


	6. Uzumaki? Yoko?

____

Brightest of Lights

_**Summary: **When a mob attacks Naruto and finds a dead body of a little girl they go crazy with hate and try to kill him for good. Except a weird swirl causes everything to go haywire and Naruto is transported to another world. Where is he? What really caused the demon marks on the little girl? And why the hell is he in the body of a fox!? _

_**Personal Note: **_

_**Extra Information: **Yea, 6 Guardians. I kinda took that from "naruto", but then again I didn't because I only heard about them in passing. You'll learn more about the Guardians later on and yes. Cove is the feline Guardian. _

**_The 6 Guardians of the Land in order of Meetings with Naruto(Also Extra Facts I may never say in story):_**

_Cove The Oldest Jaguar: 1st Guardian Naruto met on his journey to the Mother Tree. Cove has a rugged, old pelt with a missing eye. His Guardian Power in his prime was Lightning before he lost it in the 4th old war: Jikachi. Otherwise known as the "Feline & Canine Territory War". _

**_Voices & Text:_**

"Blah Blah Blah" - _Regular Talking_

_'Blah Blah Blah' - Thinking_

_"BlAH bLah blAH" - The 'thing' talking._

**_"Blah Blah Blah" _**- Kyuubi speaking

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto_

**_Author to Reader Review Replies:_**

**Cyber-Porygon**- _I'm sorry I didn't send you this, but I don't trust sending anything to anybody now. And don't worry. Burning Ashes & Destiny's Course are in my documents. As soon as I finish one of these stories I'll be putting them up again. Rewritten of course; I'll try to keep the old plots. I just don't want people to look at my old stories before my new ones and think I'm a horrible writer beforehand. _

* * *

Naruto snarled and charged at Dabalu, fangs gleaming. Dabalu smirked and pounced when Naruto got too close. He turned quickly and hung onto Naruto's back while Naruto bucked, desperately trying to get him off. Naruto growled darkly and rolled across the ground; Dabalu yelped and fell off his back. The two got up and were watching eachother intently, circling.

"Hah, stupid fox. You actually think you can beat ME? I'm not sure how you fight in your so called 'Ninja Nations', but here we use demon chakra to fight!"

Naruto growled, "Demon chakra or no demon chakra I promise you this. I WILL kick your ass!" Dabalu laughed and green chakra started to surround him, lashing out at everybody and everything. The spectators started backing up against the walls to get away from the chakra.

**"Oni Mokuton: Kirasshu no jutsu!"(1)**

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oni Mokuton!?" Tree vines and branches started coming out of the ground and shot at Naruto with deadly accuracy. He yelped and dodged out of the way while the branches started lashing where he was but a second ago.

Naruto smirked at Dabalu, "See? Not so arrogant now ar-" Naruto yelped as a vine grabbed him and threw him through the wall of 'Yukita's Adventure Shop'.

Naruto growled in pain as he jumped back into the fight with a vengeance._ 'Dirty trick!'_

* * *

In Yukita's Adventure Shop a red fox was staring at the now blasted wall with an "Oh shit" look on his face. A large amount of killing intent was aimed at him, and he started to sweat as he turned around. A small female calico cat was glaring at him with no small amount of venom.

"You're paying for that, kitsune."

**_'Nooooo, 7895 Ryo(4) GONE!'_**

* * *

_'I wonder...can I still do jutsus I knew back home?' _

Naruto growled and bit his lip as he looked at his paws. Hand seals? No. Damn. "What's the matter fox? Don't know how to use my techniques? Hah!" Dabalu laughed and repeated the jutsu he used before.

Naruto spat at Dabalu while he was flung through the air again. "What?! Don't know any other jutsus?!" Dabalu snarled dangerously and was about to call out the same jutsu, but he smirked.

**"Oni Mokuton: Mokuzaiengai no jutsu!" (2)**

Dabalu smirked at Naruto's baffled expression. "Hah! Lets see how well you get out of this one!" Naruto yelped as wooden planks and any other type of wood surrounded him and went into a dome shape.

He looked around inside the jutsu and growled darkly. "Damn...it's so dark in here. I can't see my own paws." _'But what does he intend to do?' _

**"Oni Mokuton: Setsunaihitoya no jutsu!"(3)**

Naruto's eyes widened as the dome started to grow smaller; The air thinner. "Sh-shit...I..c-ant..b-breathe." He started gasping for air while he stuck out his paw to push the dome back. '_'Damnit! If only I could use my jutsus!'_

"Haha! What's the matter foxy-chan? Can't breathe? I thought you were going to kick my ass?" Dabalu taunted outside the dome.

"H-how?"

Dabalu laughed cruely, "These are the three Oni Mokuton jutsus that made my clan famous back in the Old Wars. Oni Mokuton: Kirasshu no jutsu is used to hold somthing in place or to distract it. Then Oni Mokuton: Mokuzaiengai no jutsu traps them in a dome that I can either use to keep them there for torture purposes, or to trap them for Oni Mokuton: Setsunaihitoya no jutsu. Setsunaihitoya starts to slowly decrease in size until the one inside his crushed. For an added bonus the smaller it gets, the thinner the air gets so it causes a very slow, emotional, and painful death."

Naruto coughed hoarsely as he pushed harder. He couldn't die now! "Y-you w-wanted to ki-ill m-me? W-hat t-the h-hell?!" Dabalu laughed harder as he jumped on top of the slowly shrinking wooden dome. "You know nothing. The foxes in this world are evil; They kill everything. Demon and human alike. It is a honor to kill such a creature."

"But I'm n-not from this w-world! I don't e-even know about t-them!"

"Still, you are but a fox, and any fox is to be killed on sight. You actually think you can get to The Mother Tree? Hah! It would be a miracle if you got out of the Feline territory!"

Naruto coughed harshly while he pushed on the dome harder. _'No...I can't get out! Sakura-chan...Sasuke-teme...Kakashi-sensei..Old man..Iruka...Konohamaru...I'm so sorry.'_ Naruto stopped pushing and was about to lay down and just die when he heard a voice growl at him from the depths of his mind.

_"Naruto, do you intend to give up? To die so early in your journey?"_(5)

Naruto eyes widened, _'Who are you?' _

_"It doesn't matter who I am. Now, do you?!"_

Naruto sighed in defeat. _'Yes. There is no way to get out of here. I tried everything.' _

_"Coward. You are a mockery to the name "Naruto". What would your friends say if they saw you like this?"_

Naruto snarled and jumped up. _'Then what do you propose I do!? I can't use Demon Chakra!'_

_"You don't NEED demon chakra! You got Kyuubi out fine without it, didn't you!? Swirl your tail around. Then lash it down against the wood. OPEN IT!"_

Naruto looked back at the dome, or what he could see of it and smirked. He backed up until his tail was touching the dome and started to swirl it. His old blue chakra was here! HE grinned and started to lash his now blue chakra tail down against the dome. He turned around and looked at the spot for a few moments. When nothing happened he frowned. _'I knew it.'_

He was just about to lay down again when he heard a crack. His head shot up and he stared at the spot eagerly when suddenly the wood cracked open, and he saw light. He jumped at it before Dabalu could notice and pushed with his claws. "Come on...C-come on.."

Naruto yelped as he tumbled out of the dome when the wood caved under his weight. He stood up on shaky paws and took lungful after lungful of air. _'Sweet, sweet air! I'll never take you for granted again!'_

"What!? How did you get out of there without demon chakra?!" Dabalu shouted, shocked that a mere one-tailed fox could get out of his family's jutsu. Naruto looked up and smirked victoriously, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I don't need Demon Chakra!"

The whole town went dead silent.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he gulped nervously while remembering Kyuubi's words.

**_"The Uzumakis aren't welcome in these parts!"_**

_'Aw, shit. I'm screwed. Damn my big mouth!'_

"Uzumaki? I thought you were Naruto no Yoko?!" Dabalu snarled, confused as he got into his fighting stance.

The townsfolk started to murmur amongst themselves, and Naruto heard bits and pieces.

"-fox? Uzumaki? Yoko? What the he-"

"Uzumaki!? She dare to send-"

"-Yoko?! Then that bastard traitor Kyuubi-"

"-Inari will have them both burn-"

"-Kill them now! Protect our-"

Naruto froze and started backing up as the townsfolk got closer and closer. Teeth and claws were gleaming on every type of cat known to man. When they were close enough to pounce a voice filled with loathing and annoyance swept over them.

**"Goddamnit kit. You said your real name didn't you!?"**

Kyuubi was standing there in all his miniature glory. Tails swaying with 2 backpacks filled to the brim and other such survival things hanging on his back. His glowing red slitted eyes looked over the townsfolk, and he let out a low, deep growl that had every feline with their fur bristling.

**"Step away from my kit."**

When nobody moved he lunged at them all, and they all scattered. Kyuubi swung Naruto onto his back and growled, **"Hold on!"**

He flipped expertly onto a roof and roared,

**"Oni Katon: Kazangantaiga no jutsu!" (6)**

A whole river of lava came out of Kyuubi's mouth and onto the demons below. Naruto shut his eyes and looked away as the cat's screams rang in his ears.

**"Oni Doton: Deidohei no jutsu!"(7)**

Cove was there growling as he tried desperately to hold the wall up as the citizens throwed in their own jutsus to help him save their town.

Kyuubi turned away and shot through the trees surrounding the town. He ran so fast all Naruto saw was a blur of green, and he had to close his eyes to keep from getting dizzy.

His eyes shot open, and he yelped as teeth sunk into his scruff and threw him against the bark of a tree. Naruto looked around to see they were under a tree overlooking the ground.(8)

Kyuubi trotted to the back and pushed all the supplies he bought into a heap. He looked at Naruto and growled as he laid down into a ball, **"Sleep."**

Naruto yawned and ran over to lay beside Kyuubi with his single tail over his nose. His eyes closed, and he let out a yawn as his mind went into the calm longing of darkness.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**THANK KAMI! ELUNE! EARTH MOTHER! AND ALL THOSE OTHERS! I HATED this chapter so much! Was a bitch to write, and I apologise for the wait. **

**I made my own Jutsus since I couldn't find the jutsus I wanted from Naruto. If anything is wrong, blame the Japanese-English Dictionary I used. Oh, I fucking HATE THAT HORIZONTAL LINE. It never works. ARGH. **

**Redcrimsonblood**

(1)- Demon Tree Release: Tree Lash

(2)- Demon Tree Release: Wood Dome

(3)- Demon Tree Release: Suffocating Prison

(4)- (First of all, YES IT'S OUT OF ORDER! Deal with it) Anyway, 7895 Ryo. 1, he just 'knows' the price. Okay? 2, yes the currency is going to be "Ryo". I wasn't sure what to use at first, but hell. That just popped in my head.

(5)- Check the "Voices & Text". It. Is. Not. the cloaked figure from before. Okay? Okay.

(6)- Demon Fire Release: Lava River

(7)- Demon Earth Release: Mud Wall

(8)- It looks like the tree shelter from the Forest of Death. Don't know how to describe it.


	7. Inari the Blind

____

Brightest of Lights

_**Summary: **When a mob attacks Narutoand finds a dead body of a little girl they go crazy with hate and try to kill him for good. Except a weird swirl causes everything to go haywire and Naruto is transported to another world. Where is he? What really caused the demon marks on the little girl? And why the hell is he in the body of a fox!? _

_**Personal Note: **Okay guys who readTLotFFH isn't going to be updated for awhile. I need to keep my focus on this story, or it will die off. I have the WHOLE ENTIRE plot in my head. I know where this story is going; Oh, this story is a trilogy btw. XDI'm just having problems withthe length of the first part. (This) I want to get certain ideas in your heads, but I don't want them to be in one place for very long. _

_**Extra Information: **_

**_The 6 Guardians of the Land in order of Meetings with Naruto(Also Extra Facts I may never say in story):_**

_Cove The Oldest Jaguar: 1st Guardian Narutomet on his journey to the Mother Tree. Cove has a rugged, old pelt with a missing eye. His Guardian Power in his prime was Lightning before he lost it in the 4th old war: Jikachi. Otherwise known as the "Feline & Canine Territory War". _

**_Voices & Text:_**

"Blah Blah Blah" - _Regular Talking_

_'Blah Blah Blah' - Thinking_

_"BlAH bLah blAH" - The 'thing' talking._

**_"Blah Blah Blah" _**- Kyuubi speaking

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto_

**_5 Days After Buruwai_**

After the incident in Buruwai Narutowas becoming even more annoying than before with his constant nagging. The first day he was pretty quiet for once in his life since Kyuubilooked as if he would rip him a new asshole if he even thought of opening his mouth. The second day Kyuubi turned on him and beat the hell out of him for not listening to him, and for being a 'completely worthless human-brained monkey'. The third day Naruto approached Kyuubi on the subject of shapeshifting.

_-FlashBack-_

_"Kyuubi?" _

_Kyuubi looked up from where he was sorting through their backpacks in the shade of a large tree. "What do you want, kit?" Kyuubi growled in annoyance; Ever since the incident in Buruwaihe was increasingly more annoyed with Naruto each passing day. When Naruto confronted him Kyuubi spat at him about how first of all he had to pay 7895 Ryo for his stupidity, but he also had to use a High Level jutsu to save their asses when his body was on the brink of exhaustion. _

_Naruto was oblivious to the fact Kyuubi's body was that close to collapsing. The great demon lord never showed an inch of stress, not that he could anyway; Demon Lords were Demon LORDS for a reason after all. _

_"You said when I activate my demon chakra I can turn into my real self. Is there anything else I should expect?"_

_Kyuubi let a small smirk cross his maw and answered his curious-and now smarter kit. "Yes, for foxes we can shapeshift into many forms. Although we prefer our multi-tailed fox form than any others." _

_Naruto perked up at the mention of more forms, "What other forms?" Kyuubi grinned, "It'll be easier to show you. Just in case we get into a human mix you should know what my human form looks like first. Remember this form at all costs." _

_Kyuubi closed his eyes, and his red demon chakra swirled around him and transformed slowly in front of Naruto's curious eyes. Naruto gasped and looked at the Demon-turned-human in front of him._

_In the place of the Kyuubi was a young man that looked around 20. He had long, silky red hair that went down to the middle of his back and red slitted eyes. Kyuubinow wore human clothes; A red muscle shirt with black cargo pants, and he was barefoot. Don't forget his nine flowing tails and ears though. To add to the look he had two twin Katanas in two very diffrent sheathes crisscrossing on his back. _

_The sheathe that was under the top one was gold with a picture of two naked male foxes laying in a pile under a Sakuratree. The one on the top was pitch black with the two male foxes laying on eachother dead and with a red, inky moon hanging overhead. _

_Naruto gaped at Kyuubi; Dang, who knew the almighty Kyuubi had such a handsome human form? Kyuubi noticed his kit gaping at him and grinned, "As sexy as I am kit, stop gaping like a dazed she-demon."_

_Narutoshut his mouth quickly and glared crossly at Kyuubi. "I wasn't staring!" Kyuubi grinned, "Oh really? Your mouthwas hanging open, and I believe there was a bit of drool escaping your mouth." Naruto started sputtering out excuses while Kyuubi started laughing at his kit's misfortune._

_"Alright kit, now that your done gawking at my body-" Naruto started sputtering that he was NOt looking at Kyuubi'sbody. "the rest of the forms are simple. We have Full-tailed fox form; Which is just technically our real Demon form with all the tails you've gained. Our human form that you get at two tails. At three tails you can shapeshift into objects, but a trained demon or human could spot you easily. At four tails Inari grants you the power of Fox Fire in exchange for your loyalty."_

_"Wait." Naruto interrupted, "If you forsake his loyalty what happens?" Kyuubi looked at 'his kit' thoughtfully. "He takes away your Fox Fire, and if you're above four tails he puts you back down to a four tail. We all try not to upset Inari; He has quite a temper when provoked."_

_"Anyway, at five tails you get a semi-fox form from certain..conditions. You get all the senses of the fox, but you only have the head and legs of a fox. The rest of your body is a bulky muscled gray wolf. Your legs and head could be any color though, and the wolf body would stay the same."_

_Naruto bit his lip uncertainly, "What conditions?" Kyuubi let out a snarl of rage-not directed at Naruto- and Naruto watched in shock as Kyuubi's face morphed into a snarling fox head. His body shifted and morphed in quick snaps and crackles of bones snapping. _

_Naruto stared in shock at the now Semi-fox kyuubi. It was just as Kyuubi described, a gray, bulky wolf body and the legs and head of a red fox. Kyuubi looked in the eye of Naruto, and he took a step back in shock. His eyes were pure black, an endless void with only a few spiderweb cracks of red seeping in. _

_**"This is the Semi-Fox form that the god, Krukoni gifted onto the..gifted foxes born in a certain litter. "**Naruto jumped at the snarling voice coming from Kyuubi; It wasn't like him at all. "Krukoni? Litter? Huh?" He asked, confused._

_Kyuubi let out an eerie laugh that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. **"Krukoni was the bastard son of an old fox goddess and the Lord of the Wolves. He is a half-god and all half-gods are killed as soon as they are born. They were said to be an abomination to Inari's lands. Krukoni had the body that I have now, except his fox was colored silver. The Fox Council saved him from death, proclaiming in his defense his fox parts were silver. Silver is one of the most revered colors of a fox color's fur; They are said to be the saviors of the stars. **_

**_All silver foxes are treated like Royalty in every land, but Inari, and many of his people were offended by the preposterous demands of the council. They said he was an abomination; What purpose was he for? He was nothing but a half-god. One that was half-wolf at that! The fox goddess that birthed him came up in his defense, saying how she had dreams of her son saving Shistartisu's dimensions from an unknown enemy. The fox goddess was a renowned prophet and never lied before, so foxes started to go to her side. But then one of the fox gods accused her of lying to save her bastard of a son. _**

**_She was very offended, and so were many others. It ended up starting one helluva war in the God's lands. In the end of it the gods and goddess against Krukoni's birth won the war. They slaughtered the fox goddess in cold blood in front of her very son. Seeing his mother die in front of him..broke him. He let out a blood-curdling scream of anguish that tore into everyone's heart, and his features changed. His body grew larger, his teeth longer, sharper, more sabre-toothed like. His silver fur changed to deep black, and his eyes ripped and shattered into endless voids full of hurt, grief, and rage. _**

**_He swore revenge onto Inari's lands; He said he would raise his army, and he would destroy every single fool that opposed his birth. Krukoni disappeared after that, never to be seen again."_**

_Naruto looked completely shocked as he gawked at Kyuubi. "What?! How could the god's do that to him? And he shouldn't be seeking revenge! They were misguided!" Kyuubi looked amused as he rumbled, _

_**"Try telling that to him, but the gods were blinded by the old ways. It turns out they found an old prophercy only a week later. It said,**_

_**The one who saves thy stars will come,**_

_**In a twisted form of old.**_

_**Many will hate,**_

_**Many will love,**_

_**but he shall save all.**_

_**But if you are blind,**_

_**then the void will consume,**_

_**and war will rise to kill all.**_

_**Sadly, the gods were blinded after all, and he declared war after 50,000 years. The first Semi-fox runt was born by a pair of two mortal foxes. The gods were wary, the demons enraged, and the runt was hunted by demons without the god's consent. They killed the mortal foxes, but as soon as they let down the killing blow on the kit he glowed a stunning silver and disappeared. **_

_**Now, when a runt of the litter is born their first night alive they have a dream; Krukoni and the small Semi-fox runt stands beside him as an adult."**_

_Naruto frowned, "How do you know?" Kyuubi smiled, **"I was the runt of my litter...This is how the dream went.."**_

_-Umm Flashback in a Flashback? lol..-_

_"Kyuubi..."_

_A young fox kit's head shot up, and his eyes opened. Surrounded in black, unending black. The kit let out a terrified squeak as he noticed he was suspended in mid-air. _

_"Kyuubi...demon kit.."_

_Kyuubi perked up at the sound of his name. "Hello..??" he whispered uncertainly as he looked deeper in the abyss. He squeaked as two forms stood in front of him; They both had the body of a gray wolf, and the legs and head of a fox. _

_The bigger, bulkier pure grayish-black wolf-fox spoke in a deep, bone-chilling voice that had a tone of soothing in it. "Be shushed, fox kit. You are the runt of your litter, and I wish to inform you of your future."_

_Kyuubi looked confused and asked faintly what he meant. The wolf? fox? smiled, "My name is Krukoni, and I am a Semi fox half-god. The young one beside me is Sarun." The gray wolf with midnight blue fox parts nodded at him in greeting._

_"I was forsaked by my friends, people, and family many years ago for what I am. Sarun has gone through the betrayal also, although I saved him from death. You were born a runt; You will be unwanted and will most likely be killed by your own littermates. I will grant you a small part of my power to live, and when you become a five-tailed you will give what I gave back by having the form of a Semi Fox. You will become part of my army, and will help me take back what the gods took from me and Sarun. Do you accept?"_

_Kyuubi looked thoughtful as he took glances between the two and thought about his chance of survival. It was true, he would be killed sooner or later. And these two seemed trustworthy._

_"Okay, I accept your offer, and I promise to be a part of your army when I am a five tail."_

_The two Semi Fox's seemed pleased and started to fade away. "I am pleased by your acceptance. I look forward to meeting you again one day, young one."_

_Kyuubi started fading back to conscious when a thought came to him. "WAIT!" he called back into the dreamscape. "When I'm a five tail where will I find you?"_

_He was just about to wake up and thought they wouldn't answer when a young, youth-filled voice with an undertone of haunt came to him faintly._

_"We will be waiting in the abyss, runt kit..."_

_-End of Flashback in a Flashback-_

_"Never thought you would be a runt, Kyuubi." Kyuubi smiled as he changed back into his Multi-tailed fox form. "Ah, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Night Kit." Naruto frowned, "Wait, Kyuubi. Your eyes..why were they black with red weavings?"_

_Kyuubi looked back, "The red is my real eye color. If my eyes go completely black I will then join Krukoni and Sarun in the abyss with all the other fully-transformed runts, and I will then give back what I was given."_

_-Flashback End-_

**Dear Readers, **

**IM SO SORRY this took so long. I had zero inspiration for so long, and then suddenly tonight it all came to me, and I ended up writing over 2,000 words. XD I am proud. Btw, my inspiration is waning..all these OCs are getting to me. I can't wait until Konoha gets really into this story. Too many OCs kill me after awhile. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop a review, all reviews are cherished by me and my inspiration.**

**Redcrimsonblood**


	8. I'm sorry

**Author's Not**

Yeah, I'm kinda late doing this, aren't I?

I'm sorry for the delays everyone. My first computer crashed(R.I.P. compy) around 5-6 months ago. It had literally ALL my work on it. From all the stories here, to my fictionpress work, to even the one story I meant to publish one day!(Major QQ here) Of course, I was devastated. I took a break off of writing until I got a new computer. I wrote up all new chapters, and I was /almost done/ when my freaking BRAND NEW baby of a computer got hit by lightning. I knew I should have turned it off that day. T.T

Well, after that I freaked over all my NEW stories I wrote, even ANOTHER one I was going to publish one day(Do I have bad luck or something?), but THEN I was all "AHA!" since I loaded everything up on fanfiction, right? One month later I get a new computer. The renter I had couldn't get on fanfiction so I had to wait a month. Go on fanfiction to write up the last 200-400 words and KABAM! No files in my Download Manager. Seriously, this is the second time now on fanfiction! Do I have a sign on me or something?

So yeah, I kinda burst into tears at that point, and I had a sister going "It's an omen! Don't write anymore! Go work at McDonalds and live poor for the rest of your life!"

Yeah, I gots a GREAT sister.

I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was a chapter. =/ I know how disappointed you must all feel.

ANYWAY, I intend to write again, and if I lose all my work again Imma run screaming going, "IT'S A SIGN!!!!!" And flip out cuz' I had vultures circling me the other day. If you don't know what that means, it was believed ages ago if a vulture circles you...well, you're gonna die soon. So yeah, if I disappear for longer than eight months I'm dead, k? Please, write me a letter. I'll need it. T.T

**Brightest of Lights: **Okay, I'll be typing up this baby soon. It may take awhile though since it takes time to align everything up.

**The Legend of the Fire Fox Heir: **Okay, the beginning chapters of this are BAD. They are absolutely HORRIBLE, and they make me want to **puke**. Bolded for emphasis. I'm doing a complete rewrite of the beginning chapters. Look out for that so I can flaunt my new writing style. ;)

**All my Old Stories I took down earlier: **I'm sorry to say, but these are gone. I didn't like them in the first place and heck, I don't even remember what they were about anymore. I'm sorry to anybody that wanted to see these again. =/

_-Peace Out,_

_Redcrimsonblood  
_


End file.
